(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat F-port coaxial electrical connector, and more particularly, to a flat F-port coaxial electrical connector when the terminal structure is engaged to the connector body, a second insulator adapter of the terminal structure is conjoined to an annular stopper protrusion of the conductor body so that the terminal of the conductor body is formed into a flat surface. With this structure, when the electrical connector of the present invention is engaged with a F-type male connector, the mating surfaces can be maintained in smooth and finished state thereby preventing electromagnetic signal leakage.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the inventor of the present invention acquired a US patent regarding a coaxial cable connector titled "Flat F-port coaxial electrical connector". This patent is published in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,431 dated Sep. 5, 2000. In aforesaid patent, an improvement was made to eliminate shortcomings arose from the conventional technique wherein a plastic terminal was directly riveted to the connector body after fitted with an annular collar, and in stead, in the aforesaid patented invention, flat sections at the two extremities of the cable connector body were formed in order to maintain flatness and smoothness when it was engaged with a F-type male connector thereby preventing electromagnetic signal leakage.
After being carried out further study and experimentation, the present inventor discovered there is still an improvement can be made for engagement technique of the aforesaid invention between the containment hole and the second insulating adapter so that production cost can be further reduced and manufacturing efficiency more improved, and similarly, there will be formed flat surfaces at both side of the connector body terminal.